The Era before Men
When the Illanur and Amrak were created the first Era's of Aëran started, and kingdoms would rise and fall. The First Era The Kingdoms of Velios and Belderok were in their Golden Age. Their kingdoms expanded and their riches were beyond counting. The great mountains of Belderok were home to many mines of gold and silver and the Amrak made good use of these. With underground cities the Amrak secured their reign on their lands and they never doubted if their Empire would endure. Their Emperor was called Emperor Thorak I and was the first of many in his line. He founded the Belderok Empire and their great city of Turan. Within the deep places of the mountains the first encountered the Spawn of Drakor, dragons. These great beasts attacked the Amrak and swept through there cities and layed ruin to it. Great battles happend in those mountains and the Amrak desperately defended their homelands. When many Amrak were killed and houses burned to the ground the Amrak turned to the Illanur for help. A host of Illanur came to the Fire Mountains of Belderok to aid the Amrak in their War of Fire. Many battles were fought and many lives were lost during those days but in the end, the war did not end by one side killing the other. The war was ended because the Amrak learned a way to tame them and learned to ride these great beasts. The Illanur returned to their homeland while the Amrak rebuilt theirs. While the Amrak were still recovering from the death of their people and their Emperor Thorak, the ruling of Turan fell to the son of Thorak, Thoron also known as the first Emperor of Fire. He was the first to ride the dragons and tame them to their will. The dragons were a great aspect to the forging of precious metals, for their furnaces burned as never before. They used the scales and bones of dead dragons for the forging of armor and other things. For because of Thoron the Belderok Empire expanded from the Mountains of Fire to the entire continent and he named it the Skylands. The Skylands had vast plains and great grasslands and the open sky and was at night a majestic view of the Path of Light. When the Illanur returned for their homelands they encountered in the North the Ogrok, the Frost Giants. These were hostile and fierce beasts that did not show mercy or compassion to the Illanur and their journey home was delayed as they were attacked by the Ogrok. So the War of Giants began and many battles were fought in the cold north were the Kings of Winter once dwelt. The Illanur were broken and beaten by both Fire and Frost. Their scattered army routed from the North and only half of them returned safely to Velios. The High King of Illanur Ivaris wanted vengeance for their fallen people and decided to return to the North with a great host of Veliosse. They marched upon the Hills of Winter and their armies clashed against the Frost Giants. But they found out that they were more organized than before and were now more of an army instead of just a horde of Giants. But in the end High King Ivaris prevailed and drove them back to the North. The Illanur were not used to the frost and more died from the cold than at the hands of the Ogrok. They returned to their homeland tired of war and desiring for peace. The Amrak sent many gifts of jewels of armor to the Illanur in return for the service to the Empire and the loss of their people. The Orothian Wars Section heading Write the second section of your page here.